<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daggerdance by TheDarkPorg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004370">Daggerdance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkPorg/pseuds/TheDarkPorg'>TheDarkPorg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(is that a tag yet?), Do Not Assume The Author Endorses Anything, F/M, Falleen (Star Wars), Interspecies, Light Bondage, Pheromones, girl on top, submissive Jacen Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkPorg/pseuds/TheDarkPorg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Corellian spaceport street, nineteen-year-old Jedi Knight Jacen Solo steps in to rescue an alien dancing-girl from a gang of thugs, and finds himself rapidly out of his depth. Not that he's complaining at all...</p><p>This is an old story which got stalled, because writing a scene where the female protagonist has to interact with other Jedi was tricky, but I decided this part could stand alone. Perhaps subconsciously influenced by some of the storyboards for earlier drafts of Episode VII...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacen Solo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacen Solo hurried down the rain-lashed sidewalk with the hood of his travelling cloak pulled low to shield his face, shoulders hunched forward, his hands thrust deep into his pockets, moving in brisk, straight-legged strides.</p><p>With half the bounty-hunters and assassins in the Galaxy hunting Jedi, perhaps he should have been moving more cautiously, looking around himself more warily, trying to identify ambush points and twitching at every suspicious movement, but Jacen preferred to ignore the distractions of his physical senses as much as possible, and focus on his Jedi abilities instead. For one thing, a Jedi’s power to touch the Force was what <em>made</em> them Jedi, and if the ignorant scum of the Galaxy’s underclass and their new Yuuzhan Vong slavemasters found the Jedi threatening, that was all the more reason to focus on the unique strengths that defined them.</p><p>A glance ahead offered him another good reason to turn inward—the view beneath the rain-dripping brim of his cowl was only an empty groundway between two rows of featurless cargo hangars on the edge of the Coronet City spaceport, a lifelessly artificial and empty place, made even more dispiriting by the cold, angular rain that swept diagonally across the scene and the harsh electric flickering of malfunctioning street lights.</p><p>Jacen returned his gaze back to his boot-caps. On a day like this, he was grateful for his ability to shut out the unwelcome physical reality around himself—Corellia was his father’s homeworld, but he’d never felt at home on this planet of scoundrels, traders and smugglers, and the latest visit had confirmed his low opinion of the place—a wasted trip, sent out in a hurry from the new Jedi base at Eclipse, to make a rendezvous with a contact of the Great River refugee network, who simply hadn’t bothered to show up.</p><p>All he had to do now was walk back to the spaceport, get aboard his ship, and leave as quickly as possible. Even a Jedi would be grateful to get out of this dismal weather. Jacen smiled faintly—much as he liked to ignore physical discomfort, he would be very glad to shrug off the leaden heaviness of his rain-sodden cloak and get the chance to dry his clothes.</p><p>“Hey!” he heard—a girl’s voice, high-pitched and clear, bright with notes of alarm and outrage.</p><p>In the spotlight of a street-lamp up ahead, he could see a gang of thugs—big, muscular aliens in black nerfhide jackets, closing into a circle around a slender, exotic-looking girl, her dark hair drawn up in a dancing topknot, her midriff bared beneath her whirling gold-trimmed robes.</p><p>“Hey!” Jacen called out, pulling his lightsaber from his belt and breaking into a run. His cloak hood whipped back, revealing his tousle of dark-blond hair, and his boot-heels hammered on the rain-swept sidewalk.</p><p>The thugs were turning towards him, snarling and bringing up their weapons. Jacen grinned, and swept their shots away to either side with easy movements of the bright-green energy blade.</p><p>“Now leave,” he said, with a gesture of his free hand. Perhaps they had some reason to harass the girl, but a Jedi was better placed to decide the right course of action than some street scum.</p><p>“Jedi boy,” their leader said—an ugly-looking reptile that seemed to be about twice Jacen’s height, with broad shoulders and massive muscles. Probably, the thing wasn’t much more than a meter taller than him, if that, but at barely 150 centimeters in height, he was more sensitive about these things than most Jedi.</p><p>More worryingly, the big thug was unholstering a blaster cannon from his shoulder that looked like something lifted off an armoured vehicle.</p><p>Jacen parried, blocking blaster-shots from the other aliens—a scaly, snouted Rodian with a military-style carbine, an insectoid biped with a pair of pistols, and a pair of smaller reptiles, perhaps Trandoshans. But when the leader fired his cannon, all Jacen could do was dive wildly to one side—using the Force to dissipate the heat of the sidewalk-cracking blast, and snap-rolling up into a fighting stance.</p><p>To his surprise, he was beside the alien girl that they’d been trying to corner. She was petite and pretty, with a small, smiling mouth, perfect cheekbones, and amused green eyes that were only a little lighter than her olive complexion—her skin-tone was a little too green to be human, her freckles a little too mottled, and the contours of her smooth scalp beneath her tall black topknot seemed unnaturally sharp, but the effect was exotic rather than offputting. The flash of her toned waist, thighs and biceps, shown off by the complicated slits and cutouts of her long robes and the whirling way she moved, only made her seem more alluring.</p><p>Jacen blinked, and quickly parried the thugs next shots. But although he’d shifted his lightsaber in his hand just in time, he had to step back two paces, footsteps slipping in the rain.</p><p>“Is this a rescue?” the girl asked, flashing him a bright grin.</p><p>“I’m a Jedi,” Jacen countered, deflecting away the next flurry of shots, and dancing sinuously to dodge around the leader’s cannon blast. Then he straightened up, and centred himself behind his blade. “I can handle this.”</p><p>“Well,” she laughed. “I’ll help you if I can.” She’d paced back with him, and pulled what looked like a holdout blaster out of somewhere in her robes—a pistol that was mostly handgrip, with a knuckleduster guard around her fist.</p><p>Jacen shook his head, and lunged forward. A deft thrust made the Rodian lurch back, and a sideways tug with his lightsaber sliced the alien’s gun in half, perhaps taking a couple of fingers off as well.</p><p>No time to worry. Jacen faced the insectoid, swatted aside his buzzing pistol shots—then ducked and dodged as a big shot from the leader burned through the space where his head had been. But he came back upright deftly—only to see the alien gunslinger’s pistols pointed at his face.</p><p>The second bright green lightsaber blade that lashed in on his right came as a welcome surprise. Jacen spun round in, then grinned to see the alien girl, lunging forward with her unexpected blade.</p><p>The two of them fell into a fighting pattern, side-by-side. She preferred thrusts and quick flick-sideways parries, her weapon’s energy blade slimmer than any he’d seen a Jedi use before. One of the smaller reptiles fell, his gun in pieces. The other turned and fled.</p><p>They ducked aside and rolled together as the gang leader fired, coming up together inside his guard to take him down. Jacen took care of his ridiculous canon, enjoying the confused look on his stupid alien face, and the girl held the tip of her blade to the thug’s scaled throat. Slowly, he raised his hands—or claws, Jacen thought.</p><p>“That’s,” he said, deactivating his blade to club the gang leader unconscious. “Pretty neat.”</p><p>“Xaza,” she smiled, snaking close and running her slim hands up his chest. She seemed to smile at the muscle underneath. “Don’t I get a kiss from my big brave Jedi rescuer...?”</p><p>“Uhh,” Jacen said, but she’d stretched herself against him, silencing his objections with a press of her lips on his, her tongue telling his what to do in answer. He felt her hand in his hair, her other arm around his waist, fingers exploring behind his belt.</p><p>“Thanks,” she smiled, gazing up at him. She had the most beautiful eyes, an exotic shade of green that was subtler than he’d noticed before. Jacen blinked, and smiled, and let his new girlfriend kiss him on the lips again.</p><p>“Back to our ship?” she asked, smiling as the hand she’d put down his pants slid round the front to fondle his erection.</p><p><em>Our</em>...? Jacen thought, but he was just grinning, enjoying the moment. Enjoying the way her long-nailed fingers were caressing his tight balls. “Uh,” he nodded. “Huh.”</p><p>“Good boyfriend,” Xaza grinned. “I’ll tell you all about me once I’ve tied you down and taken you... I mean, said thank you properly.”
</p>
<p>Jacen Solo swallowed, but with anticipation rather than with fear or hesitation. An eager nod, and he hurried after her to the ship that he was going to share with her from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re cute,” Xaza grinned, as she shackled Jacen’s wrists to the headboard of his bunk</p><p>She wasn’t lying, either, she reflected, as she lowered herself on top of him, hands still closed lightly around his newly-cuffed forearms, stretching down to nuzzle his jawline and run her robed body over the naked muscles of his torso.</p><p>The Jedi boy had an endearing personality, an appealingly muscular physique, and when he wasn’t tripping over himself by trying too hard to be a hero, an attractively dangerous poise in combat. True, he was short by human standards, even shorter than she was herself, but that just helped her feel more in control.</p><p>She could see now why her father and brother, both of them imposingly tall, desired the compact human females of the Solo family for their own harems.</p><p>She suppressed a hiss, and grinned down playfully at Jacen, lifting herself up from him to reduce the skin-to-skin contact between them for a moment—she was undressed enough that his alien sweat was making her body tingle, giving her little shivers of sexual pleasure. For a moment, she considered simply indulging those straightforward urges. But she had a seduction to complete, a relationship to establish, and that required more self-control, a different rhythm of gratification.</p><p>She’d stripped him of his rain-soaked robes as they arrived aboard his ship, then led him forward by the foreskin, before fitting her body behind and around his while they set the autopilot, fondling his hardness and whispering in his ear, while her free hand and his worked the controls together. Then she’d led him back to the sleeping area as soon as the landing skids had left the ground—she’d watched him sit down on the bunk and try to take his boots off, laughing in genuine amusement, but she’d stepped in quickly before he spoiled the mood, and used her agile physical dexterity to remove most of his remaining clothes, then pushed him firmly down onto his back and drawn him into another long tongue-tied embrace while she got the stun-cuffs out.</p><p>Now she was straddling him, surveying his body from his bright-cuffed hands, down past the tousle of tan-coloured hair above his blinking eyes and disbelieving grin, down across the hard, attractively wiry muscles of his torso, to where his penis stood erect in the v-shaped space created by the open fastening of his Jedi breeches.</p><p>“These need to go,” she said briskly, palming the vibroknife from her sleeve holster into one hand and removing his trousers altogether with a single slash up the inside leg, while she ran the fingernails of her other hand up and down his erect length, amused as ever by the movement of the human foreskin. She traced the knife-point down and around his shaft, then drifted both hands down to his balls. “And these need to go.”</p><p>Not his testicles themselves, of course, though some Falleen did prefer to geld their humans, and she supposed she might eventually. Just the hair for now, though. Jacen shivered as she shaved his tight scrotum with her blade, his gaze lost hopelessly in her eyes. She was pleased that he kept himself so clean. The peculiar human habit of doping his skin with lightly-perfumed vegetable fat helped to reduce the strength of his scent, and that allowed her to retain control at moments like this, rather than simply ravishing him in an aggressive sexual heat.</p><p>She was undressing slowly, imprinting her appearance on him so that he responded to the erotic cues of her movements and her physique, and only slowly revealing the ways that she was different from the human girls who had presumably been his fantasies up until now. The fact that her olive skin was divided into supple armour plates didn’t seem to be a problem—he’d already begun to trace the subtle seams between them while they’d been making out. But the Falleen physique was androgynous by human standards, with nothing resembling breasts, and hips that were sometimes described as boyish—she dressed to accentuate her body in ways that suggested otherwise, emphasising her toned waist and upper arms, the hook of her hip-bones, the flash of curving movement in the way she walked, and the smooth plunge down from her throat—but she had no desire for the implants that some lower-class girls used to make themselves curvy in the ways that human females were, so she wanted to make sure he wasn’t disappointed by the slimness of her buttocks or the flatness of her chest, though if she’d read his cues correctly, perhaps that wasn’t actually alien to his tastes in sexual partners.</p><p>“I’m a little small up top,” she said, pulling off her robes at last—the whole costume came in a single gesture, revealing her body with her hips apart, her sex displayed, her waist giving a little swaying dance to give just the illusion of curves, and her cutest smile playing on her lips and in her eyes.</p><p>Jacen’s grin showed that he wasn’t at all put off by what he saw.</p><p>“You like?” she asked, smiling and lowering her face towards his as he grinned at her. The perfume of her pheromones, her skill at the seductive dance of good sex, and her training in the Force, banished any possibility that he might hesitate about what they were about to do.</p><p>“Different,” Jacen nodded, the nearest thing to a coherent thought he’d managed since she kissed him for the first time. She stretched up towards his handcuffed hands, and let him kiss and nuzzle down her pectorals, grinning and almost trilling at the way the contact made her feel.</p><p>“Different is good,” she smiled, rising up and swaying her sex above his erect shaft. She was naked from the boots up now, and he was naked from the handcuffs down.</p><p>The boots stayed on, she decided. You wore boots when you mounted and rode an animal you owned, after all.</p><p>Jacen arched under her as she descended onto him, claiming his shaft with her sex. She arched in enthusiastic response, and closed herself tighter around his shaft, riding him as he thrust up inside her.</p><p>The sex of a Falleen female was very different than the human equivalent—as the conquests she had shared with her brother had taught her, a human girl’s sensitive, slippery little mess was laughably easy to stimulate, and when properly trained could give immense pleasure to a Falleen male. But a Falleen cloaca was a functional hole—the tightness of her grip was a matter of muscle training rather than natural instinct, the twinned nubs of her sexual annatomy were stubborn and well-hidden, and her physical arousal during sex came primarily from chemical reactions to scent and sweat and other such secretions.</p><p>In that sense, however, Falleen and humans <em>were</em> compatible—their own sophisticated sex pheromones could hypnotise a human, while the crude animal musk of humans could drive them into a mating frenzy far less controlled than anything they could achieve with partners of their own species. The difference was one of sophistication—sexually speaking, humans were very definitely a subordinate species where the Falleen were concerned. Gender was almost irrelevant, little more than a matter of taste and aesthetics.</p><p>She needed to distract herself as she rode him, though. With her sexual muscles coupled tight, the skin-to-skin response was driving her a little crazy. What was their word for their female orofice? Felinx, kitten, something like that. Jacen’s scent was certainly enjoyable, as was the coupling of his movements inside hers. She smiled, and stretched out one arm, tickling him under his chin.</p><p>“You want to make me cum first, don’t you?” she smirked at him. Jacen nodded, pet-like and obedient now, but working hard between her legs.</p><p>She faked her climax when she sense that he was getting close—though the satisfaction she was experiencing was genuine enough, she hadn’t quite hit her peak, and she played to his expectations by making breathy little gasps in the human way, before allowing his alien cum to fill her, heightening her buzz.</p><p>With a little more training, he’d be able to hold back on his ejaculation until he’d brought her to a proper climax and then intensify his orgasm with the effect of his own, but she wanted to make their first time seem perfect for him, and wanted to make the rhythm that would define their lovemaking seem entirely natural. Not just their lovemaking, either—his whole existence would be redefined in terms of her dominance and his submission.</p><p>“You’re good,” she told him. She dismounted, relaxing her sex and slipping off him, then slid up so that her cheek was beside his, whispering in his ear, and the last remains of his resistance. She was sated enough that the skin-to-skin contact provoked no more than a background buzz of satisfaction.</p><p>Jacen’s fingers traced the armoured ridges of her spine. <em>That must seem alien to him</em>, she thought. “Sensitive,” she warned, with a playful tongue-flick. “Might make me fuck you all over again, Jedi boy.”</p><p>Jacen lifted his hand clear, and looked at her.</p><p>“What did you do to me?” he asked.</p><p>“Made you happy,” she smiled.</p><p>Jacen frowned, like there’d been something he’d forgotten. But he shook his head, rejecting the thought of questioning the path that she had placed him on. “That was... wow. So are we...?”</p><p>“Yes,” she smiled. “Now you can take me back to the Jedi base and introduce me to your family.”</p><p>“Parents,” he said. “You introduce your girlfriend to your parents. But I can introduce you to the others, if you like?”</p><p>“Basic,” she laughed, amused again by him. She put two long-nailed fingers to his cheek, and turned his lips inwards towards her for a kiss. “You really are very cute.”</p><p>Their mouths met, and she allowed a moment of pure, uncomplicated, shared enjoyment. Yes, her new... <em>boyfriend</em>, if he insisted on the euphemism, was very cute indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting naked in the pilot’s seat, Jacen checked that the skiff was properly locked onto the autopilot route through the tumbling asteroid of the Eclipse system, then turned the chair around and looked back towards the crew space at the rear of the cockpit—and Xaza. She held his gaze with her smile, and seemed to give him permission to enjoy the sight of her.</p><p>“We have about forty minutes until we arrive at the Jedi base,” he said, a little distractedly.</p><p>She was lying on the bunk, stretched out naked—positioned in a way that concealed her flat chest against the mattress, and kept the exotic ridge of her spine crests out of view by turning her back towards the wall. Jacen wanted to tell her not to worry. Everything about her was either beautiful or interesting, and he was feeling an uncomplicated, overwhelming sense of attraction towards her—he supposed he was in love. But she was entitled to behave however she wanted, and if she wanted to look her best for him? That was even better.</p><p>She smiled, glancing up from playing with the cuffs she’d used to secure him to the bed. She’d undone her topknot and shaken out her thick dark hair, and she was now looking at him from beneath a tousled fringe—combined with flashes of hairless hairless scalp above her ears, and a mane-like cascade tumbling down to her nape at the back, the style seemed simultaneously punky and informal. She’d also taken off her boots, revealing perfectly-proportioned feet with gold-painted toenails, and she’d laughed at his surprise.</p><p>She was playing with the restraints in a way that suggested she wondered if she’d made a mistake by uncuffing him when they fell asleep. Jacen blushed—he’d accidentally woken her up by running his hand down her back, and the gesture had somehow triggered a second round of sex, more energetic and instinctive on both sides than their first sensuous lovemaking of the night before.</p><p>Neither of them had minded that they’d ended up on the floor, but the skiff’s arrival out of hyperspace while they climaxed had been a reminder that they had other responsibilities, beyond their new bond to each other. She’d gone back to the bunk, while he’d checked the autopilot, and changed the cockpit passwords so she had access to everything.</p><p>As he watched, she slowly drew up one knee towards her waist, accentuating the curve of her upper leg, and lifted a glimpse of her crotch into sight. Jacen just blinked, and oggled in slack-jawed appreciation.</p><p>She glanced up at him again, amused. “You want to ask a question?”</p><p>“I, uhh.”</p><p>“Don’t be shy,” she smiled, toying with the cuffs some more. “I like to know what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Jacen paused, trying to get his thoughts in order. “Two questions, I guess. First, who <em>are</em> you? Second... what are you <em>doing</em> to me...?”</p><p>She laughed, the same clear, bright sound that had first attracted his attention in the rain-swept street in Coronet. “I’m your girlfriend,” she teased. “I think that answers both your questions.”</p><p>“Not what I meant.” Jacen tried to look assertive, and failed hopelessly. Instead, he found himself grinning, and laughed in answer. “I, uhh.”</p><p>“Second question first, then,” she smiled, beckoning him over. Jacen stood and walked back to her before he’d even managed to assemble a single coherent thought. “I’m Falleen. That means I can give a <em>great</em> deal of pleasure. Far more than a human woman. So a cute guy who gets my attention...” She rose up from the bunk, sliding her body against his—one hand stopping at his crotch, the other continuing upwards in an appreciative caress over his muscled abdomen and strong pectoral to rest loosely on his shoulder. “Like, a <em>really</em> cute guy, with a great technique with his... lightsaber...”</p><p>“That’s one way to put it,” he said, trying not to grin.</p><p>“Yeah,” she countered. “Anyway, you being so cute seriously turns me on, and that means I can <em>really</em> turn you on, but if I simply maxed out your sexual responses, you’d go a little wild.” She grinned, her sharp fingernails teasing his shaft, her lips smooching his. “I need to handle you <em>very </em>carefully, Jacen. Because you’re cute. And the best way to do that is if you just let me take <em>complete</em> control. Of everything.”</p><p>“Right,” Jacen nodded, as she slid down his body and dropped to her knees, licking and then smooching the head of his rigid erection. Try as he might, he couldn’t formulate a counter-argument. “I think...”</p><p>“Don’t,” she teased him, licking and flicking. “Just agree. You and I are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend, and I don’t plan to change that relationship. The fact that I’m the one who’s in charge when we’re doing this sort of thing... is jut a natural expression of how things are between nice Falleen girls and <em>really</em> cute and deserving human guys like you.”</p><p>Jacen’s only response was to gasp in pleasure, as she lowered her mouth slowly onto his length, licking underneath as she claimed him, and fondled his ass enthusiastically with both her hands, her long nails digging in to his clenched muscle.</p><p>She seemed to wipe away his ability to formulate any thought, until she leaned back and smirked up at him.</p><p>“Any objections to me being in charge?”</p><p>Jacen shook his head. <em>Feels too good</em>.</p><p>“This bit had better be our secret, though,” she told him, glancing up. “At least until we’re sure that other people understand. I don’t want your family worrying unnecessarily about you, Jedi boy.”</p><p><em>What does that mean?</em> Jacen wondered, but he let the question go unanswered. What <em>mattered</em> was that what they were doing felt right, and perfect. Jacen would <em>like</em> everyone to understand, but figuring out exactly he could <em>explain</em> this to them would have to wait.</p><p>And how did you explain <em>this</em>, anyway?</p><p>Jacen blinked, surprised by the sudden idea of the other Solos and Skywalkers submmitting one by one to the natural mastery of his girlfriend’s Falleen family—he supposed that image ought to have bothered him, but if <em>this</em> was what the result felt like, he wasn’t actually sure he <em>should</em> object to the possibility.</p><p>How could he <em>not</em> want them to feel this good?</p><p>And with that, he surrendered his manhood completely to Xaza’s sensuous and effortlessly dominant control.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xaza stretched out on the bunk beside her Jedi boy, resisting the urge to vocalise her satisfaction. Jacen was a quick learner, as well as being cute. She’d not <em>quite</em> trained him to hold off his climaxes until after he’d provided her with one of her own yet, but his latest ejaculation <em>had</em> triggered a full Falleen orgasm, which had been pleasantly unexpected. And the accompanying pheromonal release seemed to have completed his commitment. She felt triumphant and protective all at once.</p><p>“Any more questions?” she inquired.</p><p>This time, there was no hesitation. A slow pause, as his disarticulated thoughts assembled into coherent form again, but the answer he gave was delivered with the confidence and poise she wanted from him.</p><p>“Who <em>are</em> you?”</p><p>“Good question,” she nodded, liking the way that new determination came across. She answered him with a serious expression. “My mother was strong in the Force, so she was kidnapped and compelled to serve the Empire as an Inquisitor. After the Battle of Endor, she escaped and met my father, a businessman from her homeworld who had given support to the Rebels—they started a family, and she trained me in the ways of the Force.”</p><p>Jacen had frowned at the word <em>Inquisitor</em>, but only slightly. “You’re not a Sith.”</p><p>Xaza shook her head. “Nope. And nor is my mother. We both know enough of what the Empire was—of how <em>ugly</em> the Sith are—to know that that’s not the way. I’m a seeker for the truth of the Force, just like you.”</p><p>Jacen blushed, which made him look <em>very</em> cute, so she nuzzled him again. That last remark was perhaps a little deceptive. She detested the Sith and all the other crude aliens who used lies about the Force to justify their incompetent brutality, but she wasn’t sure what to make of the Jedi. Vader’s children, behaving more like their father than they seemed to realise. Her own approach to the Force was more methodical, more pragmatic—or at least, she found herself unable to form an ideology separate from the self-control and sensual poise which refined the sharp instincts of her species. But Jacen was a cute Jedi, and perhaps together, they might find a way to reconcile their separate searches for the truth.</p><p>“I’m <em>also</em> the girl you were sent to Coronet to meet,” she smiled.</p><p>Jacen’s eyes widened. “You?!” A laugh, joyous and infectious, like his sweat against her skin. “<em>You’re</em> Daggerdance?”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you, Jacen Solo,” she grinned, and lowered herself on him again.</p><p>She reckoned they had time for one more fuck before the little skiff arrived at the secret Jedi base.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacen stood beside Xaza, as the hatch at the rear of the skiff’s cockpit slid open, and the narrow boarding ramp dropped down to the hangar deck.</p><p>They’d climaxed as the landing skids touched down, and just had time to dress again before a welcoming committee showed up—her complex-looking robe had slipped back on in less time than she’d taken to tug on her boots and tie up her hair, and she’d accessorised by wearing her lightsaber openly on her belt, alongside the little dagger she’d used the first time they had sex. She looked incredible.</p><p>She’d helped him fumble into a tight pair of spare trousers and the wide-belted Jedi tunic he’d worn to the street fight, a combination which he hoped made him look presentable. He wanted to look his best—a Jedi hero with his beautiful new girlfriend.</p><p>The sight of Uncle Luke walking across the hangar deck made him suddenly self-conscious—and not just for the obvious reasons. The Jedi Master was wearing a rumpled old cloak that looked more like a bathrobe than a travel cape, over a black jumpsuit whose smart detailing was offset by simplicity, a clear remember that there were other priorities for a Jedi beyond looking like a hero.</p><p>“Master Skywalker,” he said with a formal bow, as Luke Skywalker halted at the bottom of the ramp. “This is...”</p><p>“Princess Xaza, of House Sizhran,” she said, stepping forward with an outstretched hand, which Luke bowed over, lowering his lips to mime a kiss.</p><p>“<em>Princess?!</em>” Jacen blinked, his bewildered expectations doing another double-take. “She didn’t say she was a Princess...”</p><p>Uncle Luke looked amused at that, and Xaza laughed again.</p><p>“I’m <em>also</em> known as Daggerdancer in your Great River network, and the delegated representative of the Jin’tri Trade Syndicate, if that’s any help,“</p><p>“You have a lightsaber,” Uncle Luke observed. “And the Force is strong around you.”</p><p>“She can use it pretty well, too,” Jacen added helpfully, earning a flash of a grin from his new girlfriend. “She was in the middle of fighting off an ambush when I got there.”</p><p>“Jacen helped,” she countered, glancing back and smiling at him again. “I’m.. pleasantly impressed by your choice of chaperon, Master Skywalker.”</p><p>“We make a good team,” he nodded, stepping forward a little, as if to emphasise the rapport that they’d developed so quickly. A blush followed as he realised just how deeply they’d forged that connection.</p><p>“We have much to discuss,” Uncle Luke nodded, with a slightly puzzled look at Jacen.</p><p>Xaza gave him a smile. “Why don’t you go and tidy up, while I discuss some business with the Jedi Master?.”</p><p>Jacen hesitated, but the touch of Xaza’s fingers to his forearm made him relax. “Sure,” he nodded. “I’ll catch up later?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>